mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Race6000
My Question Which character of mine on the Wiki so far do you like the most? In my opinion, I like my characters Kerios and Zelia so far. So please reply if you like any of my characters on the wiki. I LIKE ALL OF YOUR MASCOTS, RACE6000/RACE1/THE CUTE4! Shacho 19:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Shacho I like Elinar, though I can't say that's my fav cuz I haven't seen many of your mascots. LunarLord909 00:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok then...OH! I CHOOSE MECHEI!!!! Just because he's an awethome Endermen! :D LunarLord909 00:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) AWESOMNESS!!!!!!! I HAZ MA OWN MECHEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD LunarLord909 00:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You know, when are you gonna finish that page for your Irken Invader mascot? THX BY! Shacho 23:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC)shacho I'll look around at your mascots and try and fine some good categories, if you like. ;) Vulturewing 01:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Since I can see that your making a page for Mooni, just remember to mention he is also one of MY mascots aswell. Shacho 11:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Shacho You know, when will you make a page for Kuni, Invader Crotar, Viro, and the Moonlings? You've made pictures for them, but have never made their pages. Shacho 20:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Shacho I just wanted to say, you're mascots are epic. :D And that maybe you should make a page for yourself (as in that eye-cat)? Just an idea. Vulturewing 16:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It seems as if your adding that RP character of yours, P-Core(who inspired me to create D3bn) to Mascotia, aren't you? Shacho 17:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Shacho EPIC. Now I suppose I should probably make my avatar... Vulturewing 17:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Talking Put actual talk-worthy stuff down here. Yeah... considerably confuzzling. XP Although, do you think you could make a pic for Zrfish? Vulturewing 17:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Race6000. Just wondering, could you make some sprites for Poyo and Skoar? Since you're making some for Kuntel, I thought it would be neat for me to have some for my Kirby related mascots? Could you please do that? Also, Negative is gonnna kill me if you don't do this. He's right behind me, with a sword. If you can't, could you tell me how to make those sprites? Hoepfully I'm not asking to much of you. Shacho 16:08, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Shacho I'm just wondering, could you please join the Kirby Fannon Wiki? You'll probably add some cool stuff to it! Also, I'm an admin! Shacho 17:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Shacho Well, Shacho, it's probably for the best I join it. After all, I already have it both book-marked and as one of the tabs for my Homepage. XD Derp, forgot my Signature. XD Race6000 17:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? 10 Brave Kirbys has joined THIS WIKI. Shacho 16:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Shacho YUS! Wai...Does he have spore...? 21:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Race6000 I don't think so. He says he only came to this Wiki to check it out. Also, he thinks Emilly is based off a character from some game called Drawn to Life or something. That's because of the picture you put of Emilly in the info box. Shacho 21:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Kenthrn A large part of Hoatzin Cliffs, Cretaceous Canyon is a throwback to prehistoric time, and many many prehistoric mascots and creatures live there. The best way to describe Cretaceous Canyon is that it's like Skull Island from Peter Jackson's King Kong - Jungle-y with cliffs, valleys, caves, giant chasms, and all sorts of interesting creatures. I think that would be a cool area for Kenthrn to live in. And I loved the part about the contents of Kenthrn's fridge. XD Pettamapossum 03:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Kenthrn is awesome. I love him! You did an amazing job on his page! Pettamapossum 21:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Kenthrn doesn't need to have feathers. Some velociraptors are made with feathers, some aren't - It's entirely up to the creator. Personally, I think Kanthrn looks great without feathers. Pettamapossum 22:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: What Happened to the Talk:Mascotia Wiki? That was bizarre... it WAS gone... Well, it was still technically there, but we just couldn't see it. I opened it up in edit and published it without doing anything, and it returned back to normal. That was freaky. Anyway, it should work now. Pettamapossum 13:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Pronounciation Good question! It's pronounced MASS-co-SHEE-uh. Considering how many people have asked me that, I should probably post the pronounciation on the front page. I'm well overdue for doing that. :P Pettamapossum 13:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, just plain MASS-cot. Pettamapossum 13:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Remaking Mascots? You don't have to change your characters if you don't want to. If you do, however, you could pick some sort of animal they could be. Lesser used animals are an especially nice to have, although revisiting other cool animals is good too. Also, it'd be really cool if you made an alien race that they could be - that way you could still make them similar to what they looked like. If you need help with ideas, just gimme a holler! Pettamapossum 23:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I finished some rough draft sketches of Kenthrn. I'll need you to tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and what I should be doing. I want to make sure you're completely happy with the finished product, so I'll need you to tell me which direction I should be taking with it. Pettamapossum 14:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help on the image on the Sherm page, because it said that you edited it, so, yeah, thanks! :) Shocktoad 19:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Anger Yeah, Spot and Anger probably wouldn't hit it off. XD By the way, have you decided what type of creature or species Anger will be? I created a pretty cool alien called a Namodian. Dunno if you think it'll be a good species. They have incredible intelligence, and are capable of whatever the heck you want them to be capable of - if you think it's a good match for Anger. If not, tell me what features you would like in his species, and I'll try to come up with another one. CRE_Namodian-0db4ec3b_ful.png|Namodian 1 CRE_Namodian-0db4ec3c_ful.png|Namodian (Epic pose) CRE_Namodian-0db4ec3d_ful.png|Namodian (Front) CRE_Namodian-0db4ec3e_ful.png|Namodian (Back) CRE_Namodian-0db4ec41_ful.png|Namodian (Hand forward) Tell me if you don't want this one, or if you do. Pettamapossum 03:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it. =) I will work on outfitting them now. Pettamapossum 23:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC) CRE_Anger-0db675fb_ful.png|Anger CRE_Anger-0db675fc_ful.png|Anger 2 CRE_Emily-0db67604_ful.png|Emily CRE_Spirit-0db675fe_ful.png|Spirit CRE_Spirit-0db675fd_ful.png|Spirit CRE_Ashol-0db67605_ful.png|Ashol Baby Anger.jpg|Baby Anger CRE_Baby Anger (Grown)-0db7b6d2_ful.png|Baby Anger (Grown) CRE_Kuni-0db7b6d6_ful.png|Kuni CRE_Metal Anger-0db7b6d8_ful.png|Metal Anger CRE_Metal Anger-0db7b6dc_ful.png|Alternate Metal Anger form CRE_Soulless-0db7b6df_ful.png|Soulless (Or is it Souless?) CRE_Soulless-0db7b6e0_ful.png|Soulless/Souless from behind ALSO: Should I share these guys on Spore? Pettamapossum 05:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) New Mascot XD OHMIGOD IT'S SO CUTE! What are you gonna name him? Pettamapossum 00:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Race? Can you make a creation on my SPORE, saying that I can't be SPORE right now. Make sure to tell them this is because my game is being STUPID. K? 19:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Several things For the region idea you had, I'm not sure about it. All of those particular biomes and areas can be found in Mascotia. In fact, many of them appear in more than one region. The female velociraptor looks great, but don't have her only exist to be Kenthrn's love interest. She needs to have a personality and niche of her own. It's kind of sad that so few female mascots exist, and that so many of the ones that do exist seem to only exist to be the female partner of an already made male character. Seems a bit sexist... And as for that new species you made... HOLY BANANAS, DAT SHIZ BE AWESOME. Seriously, that is epic. They are very mysterious and powerful looking. Dunno what name would fit. Maybe the Asterites? The Voidans? The Estherians? The Gamites? That's all I can think of... yeah, not my best naming work. Maybe I'll think of something better later. Pettamapossum 05:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: More name ideas - Cortexians, Cevaldites, Psionicos. A little help please Race, I assume you have seen the talk page postings about how everybody is being a cruel beast to Luther and me and Poss are being savage dictators, yes? I haven't been on all week because of soem serious EOC school stuff, so whar can you tell me about what is going on? and what do you figure I can do to help or anything? I'm going a bit crazy here not being able to talk to them about it. BigBear629 18:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the effort Race, that's pretty much the same thing I got from all the posts. :P i never get on spore, cept on the website to check comments and say hi to friends I can only reach through spore. BigBear629 18:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) So what do you think of all this, and what do you think I should do? BigBear629 18:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the input. I try and do my best, and with them telling me that I'm a crazy old man taking over the wiki, i just wanted a second opinion to make sure I'm being reasonable. BigBear629 19:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Namodians Dude, that drawing is awesome! =D Oh, and I actually call them Namodians. I don't really have anything written about them as a species, so you can come up with stuff for them if you want to. :P Pettamapossum 01:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sup. I did go on vacation, but someone made a circle of candles to resurrect me and... Just kidding. I'm on my stepfather's computer. I can't do any art stuff on it, but I can still talk. =P When I get back, I'll need to really start working on those requests. I don't know why I keep putting it off, because it's really fun for me to do. ._. Anyway, HAI! Pettamapossum 15:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ideas For Namodians I've been drawing Namodians and thinking about them. Here are some fact ideas for them, use whichever ones you want, or don't. :P *Namodians are a hyper-evolved race with enormous and complex brains. They've existed for so long, no one remembers what their species originally looked like, or what their home planet was. (They've probably outlived their home planet.) *Namodians are driven by the pursuit of knowledge and a good amount of hedonism. They often try things just for the sake of trying them. This combined with their mind-blowingly superior technology can be very dangerous. *Namodians are hugely into bioengineering - particularly on themselves. They've tweaked so many genes to this day, they've become unrecognizable from whatever their original form was. It is very common for parents/parent to choose their skin color, whether or not they have hair, if they are to have any extra limbs, extra eyes, wings, second heads, or other things. *All Namodians these days are born via cloning. The one cloning them gets to choose from a wide arsenal of traits and different things that the baby will have, along with their DNA. *Namodians' heads house an impossibly sophisticated brain. The unique waves their brains give off can move objects, alter gravity and light, and control weaker-willed creatures. These rays are known as Nyr-Waves, and are a mysterious energy of the universe known by very few races, Namodians being one of them. *They have quite a few space stations throughout the galaxy, but what can be described as their current 'home' is the Grand Spacestation Nura. (I've drawn a rough sketch of it, but I can't scan it in what with the different computer and all.) *Cybernetic implants are also highly common in Namodians. Androids are not uncommon either - they often walk the streets just as citizens do. *General attitude - Smart alecky, suspicious, arrogant, somewhat hostile to other races, obnoxiously intelligent, uppity. Of course, there are many exceptions to this. There are all sorts of varied personalities, but the former just covers the species as a whole. Namodians are also known to have a very dry, sarcastic sense of humor that goes right over most beings' heads. *Namodians no longer posess mouths, with the exception of those who genetically engineer mouths for themselves. Namodians typically absorb nutrients through their skin, and their body is covered in sensitive taste buds. (Alternatively, they could just gain nutrients from the Nyr-waves of the universe, or the two things on their backs could be mouth tubes. Or breathing tubes. Maybe they do have a mouth on their face, I dunno.) Take what you like, leave what you don't. =P Pettamapossum 17:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) SCIENCE! Check dees out. .3. angerrough.jpeg|I am pleased with the result. #science asholrough.jpeg|I WAS PROMISED CHOCOLATE! emillyOMGWTF.jpeg|Too insane? emillyohdearsweetgodno.jpeg|Eep. Just... eep. emillythistimeforreals.jpeg|Sounds like something she'd say. o3o Pettamapossum 22:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Canocial Question! Lately, I've decited to replace Kaxl's role alongside Ploxie as his evil clone with a new mutant Axolotl with several simularities to Ploxie, named Quixl. The plot I decited was the following: Ploxie lost a Rock-Paper-Scissors match to Anger, so Ploxie was used as a Lab Rat for Anger's cloning expirement. which he had decited to try again after Baby Anger came to be. However, it went bad, and the clone became the evil Quixl. I want to know if you agree to this, or not. I remembered Anger was intelligent, and a great scientist. Kaxl is officially not Ploxie's clone, so I need to make my own villan.Marcfyre 16:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ready to help :D Yo man, saw your post, thanks for the warm welcome. Bout your series: you need something done and I'll help as best I can. So what needs doin? BigBear629 (talk) 04:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I would like to think I have a bit of an interesting idea. I believe Poss has mostly ruled out Ashol from being in the canon because of the rediculous power of the wish orb, yes? Well, I was thinking how to incorporate this and make this story possibly canon. Anyways, Something like this; ADMIN has kept Ashol out of the "normal" mascotia, as Ashol's ludicris power would mess up a whole lot of crap. He is instead kept at the tier 2 realm (where big scary powerful world breaking things are kept). Ashol is present in the normal world, but kind of just a dumb version, like if he was just on a simple AI, and not largely powerful or overly noticed. When he loses all his power, his "true" self/essence goes into his tier 1 ("real mascotia") self. Anyways, as he slowly grows in power and as a person, he eventually is faced with the choice: leave behind the godlike power of the wish orb for this "real" life with "real" people and "real" friends, or regain his godlike wish orb powers yet return to tier 2, alone except for godless killing machines. (Tier 2 is pretty much just a gigantic empty world stretching on forever, the structures that do exist where created by the inhabitants, such as huge forts or carvings or robotic assistants, to stave of the loneliness, with a semi exact but flawed mascotia replica floating above or in the middle). Anyways, this si just what I came up with. It has some flaws and would probably require some tweaking of various characters backstories, but its an idea. BigBear629 (talk) 23:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC)